


One More

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Corrin hits a bullseye and gets a reward. Its as simple as that.





	

He watched her as he always did; silently, with his lips drawn into a smile she couldn’t see. Corrin drew an arrow, concentration worked into her eyes, into the lines drawn on her brow. She held her bottom lip between her teeth, a little habit she’d never noticed. A sliver of white against the soft pink of her lips.

The sight only made Takumi smile. An unexplainable warmth bubbled in his chest as Corrin levelled the bow, checking her aim, her stance, just as he’d taught her. The arrow flew straight, sinking into the centre of the target.

As always.

She turned to him, her crimson eyes gleaming, shining as brightly as the smile on her face.

“Did you see that?” she asked and trotted over to him, an unmasked skip to her step. Her hair swished behind her, a flicker of silver that caught the evening light. His eyes cased over her expression, the joy in her face, in her smile, that was meant only for him.

He nodded with a warm, gentle smile. His hazel were soft, so soft, and adoration ran deeply in the way he smiled at her. In the way he gazed at her.

“Of course I saw,” he said. “Good job.” A hint of pride lingered in his voice. Pride he felt towards her, who only recently had never picked up a bow. And love. So much love swam in his voice, with his words, and the low tone he shared with her. Only her.

She batted her eyes at him, chewing her bottom lip tantalisingly. Takumi’s eyes flicked to her lips, to where her teeth caressed it gently, tugging at the plump flesh. He swallowed thickly.

“Then…” she began, making him draw his eyes back to hers. A spear of heat shot through him at the knowing look in her eyes. “Do I get a reward?”

He stiffened, his eyes frozen on her. Warmth pooled in his cheeks, traitorous warmth that flooded red on his skin. “A… A reward?”

Gods. If she knew where his mind went…

He clenched his hands tightly at his sides. The desire to step closer to her, to pull her into his embrace, was dizzying. His heart thrummed in his chest.

“Yes,” she said, drawing her words out slowly. Temptingly. “How about… a kiss?”

A kiss.

He could’ve sighed in relief. Embarrassment surged through his veins, shooting heat to his fingers at the route his thoughts took.

Only a kiss. He could do that.

“Unless…” She cocked her head. “You had something else in mind?”

He spluttered. “C-Corrin!” Her name leapt from his throat, his blush doubling in intensity. He knew he was red now. Burning red as hotly as her eyes.

She laughed, a bright giggle that never ceased to send his heart into a flutter. He struggled to narrow his eyes, to push past the embarrassment and glare. She’d done that on purpose.

“I’m kidding,” she giggled. “A kiss is fine.”

Takumi pressed his lips together. _“Fine?”_ He stepped towards her, fingers catching her waist and drawing her to him. Determination shot through him as he levelled his lips to hers.

He almost forgot what he was doing at the softness of her lips. At how warm they were, at the little gasp she made as he kissed her. He slanted his mouth against hers, and she mirrored his movement. When her lips parted and a sliver of tongue caressed his bottom lip he lost it.

The desire to show her what he could do with a kiss dissolved into the moment, into how she felt against him, the warmth of her body against his. He gasped a breathy moan and his arms wound around her, drawing her closer, closer to him. He felt the way her lips pulled into a smile at the noise he made. Felt the rumbling in her chest as she laughed.

It took all his strength to pull away, to break their kiss. Her cheeks were as flushed as his, dusted with pink, and the desire to kiss her again flooded his senses, clouded his mind.

Gods, he wanted to kiss her again.

“Wh-What?" he managed to say between breaths. The depth of his voice, how low it sounded, came as a shock.

Corrin held back her laughter but she shook with mirth. Her fingers were wound into his shirt, standing so close, still flush against him, that they breathed the same air.

Takumi’s mind span. All he could see was the warmth in her eyes, how soft her lips looked, how soft he knew they felt, and it was his undoing.

“One more…” Takumi breathed, and didn’t need to hear her response as she pulled him down into another kiss.      

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE TAKUMI AND CORRIN. NUFF SAID.


End file.
